


It's All Poetics, Really

by treasuregyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Social Media, Texting, like the angst is as light as air, this could have been a twt au if i was talented
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/treasuregyu
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo thought he was being clear with his Instagram posts of hamsters with cheesy captions, but then again, he was trying to entice Kwon Soonyoung.





	It's All Poetics, Really

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun to write! mostly because of soonwoo, but also because i loved coming up with the usernames jkflds

**jeon.of.arc:** Have you ever been that kind of good mood where, instead of being enamored with the mysticality of flying, you’ve become addicted to how grounded you are? Like, the kind of good mood where you start seeing the world differently? Everything is better, it’s brighter, it’s all suddenly a lot more okay than it was before. And you try to tell yourself that you don’t know exactly why that is, but you know why—you can’t stop thinking about the reason why. Maybe your reason why is a something; maybe your reason why is a someone. Either way, you just feel so good, and it radiates from you. You feel so good emotionally that you start to feel it physically, too.

 

Wonwoo hesitated pressing the ‘post’ button, unsure about the level of his transparency; he hoped it was low, he could hardly deal with posting something like this in the first place, but to have all of his followers know exactly what he meant by this post would be unbearable. Unfortunately for him, though, Wonwoo’s thumbs were shakier than he expected and the post was posted regardless. Wonwoo groaned, especially since a notification about a like for his new post popped up not too long afterwards (it was Seungkwan, of course it was Seungkwan).

 

 **booyonce:** hyung....did spring come for you too? lol

 **hann1eb3rry:** boy if you’re in love, i’m going to scream all the way to your apartment!!

 **chwebacca.hansolo:** this is exactly y ur a lit. major dude lol

 **scoups_d.etat:** me everyday w/ @ **hann1eb3rry** & @ **just.joshin.ya**

> **hann1eb3rry:** @ **scoups_d.etat** maybe the uwu jumped out
> 
> **just.joshin.ya:** @ **scoups_d.etat** @ **hann1eb3rry** maybe it did

**shineeownsmyass:** woah…

 

Wonwoo screamed internally, debating whether or not to delete the post already. He could handle the others comments, but now that Soonyoung—the _subject_ of said post—had commented, he was feeling more regret than when he was convinced that he had a crush on _Mingyu_ of all people.

 

 **jeon.of.arc:** shut up, all of you  >:(

 

 _‘That’ll show them,’_ Wonwoo smirked to himself, putting his phone down beside himself. However, it wasn’t down for long because his phone buzzed again. He was tempted to ignore it, since it was probably more instagram notifications, but it buzzed several more times which convinced him to finally pick it up again to check it.

 

 **kwonlaterold:** dude

 **kwonlaterold:** u in love bro?

 **kwonlaterold:** like…

 **kwonlaterold:** rly in love?

 **kwonlaterold:** y didnt u tell me!!

 

 **wifi.jeon:** i said i’m not in love

 

 **kwonlaterold:** to be fair

 **kwonlaterold:** u nvr rly said it

 **kwonlaterold:** u jus said shut up

 

 **wifi.jeon:** well, i’m not

 

 **kwonlaterold:** hm

 

 **wifi.jeon:** what?

 

 **kwonlaterold:** nothin

 

 **wifi.jeon:** doesn’t sound like ‘nothin’

 

 **kwonlaterold:** it’s just…

 **kwonlaterold:** you use pics of hamsters when you make happy posts

 **kwonlaterold:** it just made me think about some things

 

Wonwoo raised a brow, licking at his lips nervously.

 

 **wifi.jeon:** and those things are?

 

 **kwonlaterold:** are you trying to say that you want a hamster?

 **kwonlaterold:** like for your birthday? or christmas?

 

 **wifi.jeon:** i hate you

 **wifi.jeon:** this conversation is over

 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes and silenced his and Soonyoung’s chat before throwing his phone aside. He couldn’t believe that he actually thought that Soonyoung would have figured out his discreet, yet still very obvious, displays of love towards him. It’s not like Wonwoo—along with their other _eleven_ friends, and even Soonyoung himself!— weren’t calling him a hamster at least once a day. It’s not like Wonwoo would never be caught dead fraternizing with anyone else that was similar to Soonyoung personality-wise because objectively, Soonyoung was a bit...much.

 

Wonwoo sighed, because as much as he deemed Soonyoung as “a bit much”, Wonwoo still loved every single part of him and never hesitated to indulge in Soonyoung’s antics. Wonwoo looked at his phone again, then he grabbed it and tapped his way back to Instagram; however, after a second thought (read: after he realized his feed was finally even), he backed out and went to Twitter this time.

 

 **@wifi_jeon:** For nearly a decade now, you’ve been the light of my life; my personal physical embodiment of the sun itself. Your smile beams down on me like soft rays of the sun coming through the spaces of branches of trees. You make me warm, you make me happy, you make me drown in love.

 **@wifi_jeon:** And I would never wish death upon you, but perhaps you could drown with me, and finally see the true way to live.

> **@k_min9:** don’t be disgusting on twt too
> 
> **@feel_the8:** **@k_min9** don’t stifle his creativity, loser
> 
> **@junhwi_param:** nerd! :D
> 
> **@wifi_kwon:** pls text me back ;(

 

Wonwoo ignored his friends—well, he made sure to favorite Minghao’s reply—and in particular, Soonyoung, then continued to scroll down his timeline.

 

 **@wifi_kwon:**  i wish **@wifi_jeon** would text me back... i really don’t know what i said...does he really hate me? he couldn’t, right?

> **@2_j1hoon:** why don’t you ask him? it’s not like your only way of communicating is through texts, dude.
> 
> **@wifi_kwon:** **@2_j1hoon** he’d probs just ignore me, though...

**@2chanz:** you probs did do smth to piss him off, hyung! but good luck!  <3

> **@wifi_kwon:** **@2chanz** i hope you step on a lego  >:(

**@ninja_seoklee:** if you think wonwoo hates you, then you’re a silly bitch!

> **@wifi_kwon:** **@ninja_seoklee** you can also step on a lego
> 
> **@ninja_seoklee: @wifi_kwon** but i was being nice :(
> 
> **@wifi_kwon: @ninja_seoklee** but it was aggressive, so step on a lego

 

Wonwoo couldn’t help but smile as he watched Soonyoung get off track, and before leaving Twitter to check the messages Soonyoung sent him, he favorited Jihoon’s reply as well as Seokmin’s initial one. He made his way back to his and Soonyoung’s chat, unmuting it before he face Soonyoung’s inevitable hundreds of texts.

 

 **kwonlaterold:** bff?

 **kwonlaterold:** bestie?

 **kwonlaterold:** best friend?

 **kwonlaterold:** woo?

 **kwonlaterold:** wonwoo?

 **kwonlaterold:** jeon wonwoo?

 **kwonlaterold:** are you really mad at me?

 **kwonlaterold:** i was being serious though…

 **kwonlaterold:** do you not like hamsters?

 **kwonlaterold:** was it not about hamsters?

 **kwonlaterold:** wonwoo, please…

 **kwonlaterold:** seriously, i don’t think i could take it if you really hated me.

 **kwonlaterold:** i’m sorry, i should have taken your feelings seriously.

 **kwonlaterold:** please text me back…

 **kwonlaterold:** i miss you already

 

Wonwoo couldn’t bear to read the rest of the messages. He scrolled past them all and hurriedly typed in a reply.

 

 **wifi.jeon:** i’m sorry for saying that and ghosting you. i don’t hate you, soon, i never could. i love you. please don’t ever sound so sad like that again.

 

 **kwonlaterold:** you love me?

 **kwonlaterold:** well..

 **kwonlaterold:** i love you too.

 

Wonwoo screamed internally for the second time that day, but this time, he may have screamed externally as well. He didn’t expect Soonyoung to respond so fast—maybe he should have? Soonyoung was begging for him to text back, after all—but he didn’t expect him to pinpoint that simple phrase to respond to, though. And even though Wonwoo knew that the declarations of love were platonic on Soonyoung’s side, his heart jumped nonetheless.

 

 **wifi.jeon:** i don’t think you get it, soon…

 

 **kwonlaterold:** get what?

 **kwonlaterold:** that you love me?

 **kwonlaterold:** that you actually went on twitter for the first time in a week or so to compare me to the sun and your favorite kind of moments that we spend together during the summers?

 **kwonlaterold:** and that you write several instagram posts about me under pictures of hamsters because you weren’t confident enough to say what you really feel outright? 

 **kwonlaterold:** which i never put together until now because i’m a dumbass who can only realize things after previously mentioned tweets.

 **kwonlaterold:**  you're right, i didn’t get it, woo, but now i got it.

 

 **wifi.jeon:** are you coming over?

 

 **kwonlaterold:** i’ve ran into several people already

 **kwonlaterold:** running while texting should be an olympic sport

 **kwonlaterold:** i’m almost there

 

There were several hurried knocks on Wonwoo’s door, and Wonwoo swore he’s never moved faster in his life. He opened his apartment door and Soonyoung crashed into him. Wonwoo closed his door the best he could before wrapping his arms around Soonyoung tightly. Soonyoung buried his face into Wonwoo’s shoulder and Wonwoo could feel Soonyoung gripping the back of his shirt tightly.

 

“I’m here,” Soonyoung’s voice came out muffled, and the vibrations made Wonwoo squirm, but they were too familiar, so he didn’t pull away.

 

“You know I really didn’t mean it when I said I hate you, right? Why did you think that I meant it?” Wonwoo questioned against Soonyoung’s hair. Soonyoung chuckled and squirmed at the feeling of his hair brushing against the tips of his ears; Wonwoo smiled more than he probably should have.

 

“You didn’t text me back, and you sounded so serious. I can tell, you know. It’s how you survive in a world with Jeon Wonwoo—you have to learn to differentiate humorous dry texts from serious dry texts,” Soonyoung snorted and Wonwoo simply rolled his eyes.

 

“Very funny, Soon,”

 

“Thank you, I know,” Soonyoung finally pulled away, but not by much. He stared up at Wonwoo slightly—they’ve been this close before, but never like _this_ —and then he childishly puckered out his lips. Wonwoo sighed and rolled his eyes again, but he entertained Soonyoung’s silliness anyways. Wonwoo also puckered his lips childishly and then leaned in for a kiss. It was awkward and it felt weird, but it was worth it because they both broke down into giggles afterwards, and then Soonyoung’s laughter ended up being too much, so they collapsed to the floor in a fit of seemingly never-ending laughter.

 

Wonwoo turned over onto his untidied shoes in the entranceway of his apartment and stared at Soonyoung who couldn’t stop laughing. Out of all possible ways that he could have imagined (and _did_ imagine) him and Soonyoung getting together, this wasn’t even close to any of his daydreams.

 

He always imagined something more romantic: like them at a cafe, and Wonwoo confessing over dessert (Soonyoung's favorite, probably... _definitely_ ); or maybe at a library, where Wonwoo would scribble Soonyoung a letter and then tuck it into a book for him to "coincidentally" find not too much later; he even imagined boldly confessing to Soonyoung over social media, as uncharacteristic as that sounds (his instagram posts were different, they were subtle and overly poetic to the point of being generic). But where they were now—laying uncomfortably on shoes, on a possibly dirty floor, laughing and crying over a purposefully awkward and weird first kiss—well, Wonwoo couldn’t have imagined anything more perfect, more _them_ , than this.

**Author's Note:**

> my main twitter: @treasuregyu  
> my writing twitter: @uzumakidahyun  
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
